


Silent Contentment

by templarsandhoes



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarsandhoes/pseuds/templarsandhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blackwall and the Inquisitor have a quiet day in the barn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Contentment

Alea never liked chairs. She laid on the ground, in grass as tall as she was. Blackwall once found her sitting on a tree branch, looking out over the Emerald Graves. So it came as no surprise that he walked in the barn one night to find her sitting crossed-legged on his table, calmly writing something down on a wooden board with a candle at the end. Clearly, Josephine wanted this done badly or she wouldn't have given Alea her clipboard.

“You do realize that table is filthy right? Also, I have chairs,” he said with a smile.  
  
“I feel taller up here,” she said without looking up from her writing. Blackwall chuckled slightly and continued to watch her.  
  
“I have to work on this or else the kids will never get to use it,” he said, pointing at the half-finished rocking griffon beside her.  
  
“Go ahead, I won’t bother you.” She didn't look up from the page, but her smile suggested she might do otherwise.  
  
“Fine, but if there’s wood shavings all over you, it’s not my fault.” He returned the smile, even though she still didn't look up. Blackwall picked up one of the tools on the far side of the table and began to carve the griffon’s head. “What are you writing anyway?” he asks.  
  
Sighing, she replied, “Just some letters to people regarding the Inquisition.” She looked up from the page and looked at him. “Did you know that small noble families are begging to be recognized by us? By me?”  
  
He kept carving away. “My lady, that does not surprise me at all. You could tell people that Andraste was actually a man, and they’d change the entire Chant of Light overnight.”  
  
“You don’t really think that, do you? Me? Changing the world like that?”  
  
“I do think that. I've seen it firsthand.”  
  
She looked down at her feet and a smile started to form. “Well, have no fear, as I won’t be changing it that drastically.”  
  
Blackwall laughed, and said to her “I’m not quite sure about that. Considering how much you've changed my life.” He stopped carving at looked at her. She was still looking down, the smile on her face growing every second he gazed at her.  
  
“Stop looking at me like that, I’m going to mess up this letter and have to start over.” She was laughing as she spoke.  
  
“Fine, fine. Have it your way.” Blackwall picked up a small sheet of sandpaper and started to sand down the wings of the griffon. Alea finally stopped smiling and had a look of peaceful concentration on her face. He worked on the wooden toy, and she wrote letters to all sorts of dignitaries. The fireplace occasionally cracked and popped, while the tools Blackwall used created a perfect melody for the two of them. The quill Alea used made scratches against the paper. Their breathing was slow and steady, as if they didn't have a care in the world. The silent contentment between the two of them was something Blackwall would never forget; any chance he just got to be near the Inquisitor was something to cherish. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. He put one of his tools down and picked up a handful of wood shavings and dropped them onto Alea’s papers.  
  
“Blackwall!” she exclaimed while shaking off the paper onto him. “What was that for?”  
  
“I told you if you got wood shavings on you it wasn't my fault,” he smiled and laughed as she started throwing every tiny little scrap she could find at him. The two of them laughed until they couldn't breathe. As much as the silence between them pleased him, her laughter was a song he never wanted to forget.


End file.
